Angkara
by Marching Mark
Summary: Tidak ada yang pasti selain ketidakpastian. [WARNING!] Abusive relationship, blood, suicide attempt, harsh words, sexual content [#NCT; #Mark #Lucas #LuMark #MarkCas #Yukhei]


**[WARNING!]**

 _Abusive relationship, blood, suicide attempt, harsh words, sexual content_

"Tidak ada yang pasti selain ketidakpastian."

Mataku terpejam meski aku sama sekali sadar. Mulutku dengan setia merapalkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Setiap kata kuresapi dalam-dalam, dengan tekun mencari keajaiban yang mungkin tertimbun di balik salah satu hurufnya. "Tidak ada yang pasti selain ketidakpastian."

Derit engsel pintu kamar yang sudah lama tidak dilumasi menghentikan rapalanku. Mataku terbuka lebar dan mulutku langsung diam. Dia datang.

Dia tersenyum ramah, senyumnya hangat sekaligus menyejukkan. Senyuman paling kubenci sekaligus paling kucintai. Begitu pula dengan orangnya, kubenci sekaligus kucintai. Benci dan cinta yang tumpang tindih, baur, tidak jelas batas-batasnya. Tanpa sadar aku menggumam, "Tidak ada yang pasti selain ketidakpastian."

Senyum ramahnya berubah menjadi cengiran bodoh yang super lebar. "Minhyung!" Cengiran bodohnya semakin lebar setelah dia selesai melafalkan namaku dengan tempo pelan. Sampai di sini, aku mulai ketakutan. Cengiran bodoh itu jika bertambah lebar barang sedikit saja, maka akan berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan. Lebih tepatnya _mematikan_.

"Kamu pulang lebih cepat?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat, membuat pertanyaanku lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Tidak ada yang pasti selain ketidakpastian, kan?" Dia mendekat, mendekat, dan terus mendekat sampai jarak di antara kami hanya sejauh embusan napas. Kedua lengannya mengurungku di celah sempit antara tubuhnya dengan sandaran ranjang. Dia menyeringai, "Begitu pun denganku, Minhyung."

 _Dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan._

Mataku kembali terpejam, tapi kali ini aku diam. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di keningku, aku tahu yang satu ini adalah perwujudan cinta kasih. Napasku kuhentikan sebentar, kutahan dengan harapan agar waktu juga ikut berhenti bersamanya. _Tolong jangan dilanjutkan!_

Tangan besarnya menyapu pipiku sebelum kecupan-kecupan lain menghujani seluruh wajahku. "Buka matamu, Minhyung!" suaranya melembut, tapi penuh penekanan. Perintahnya kuabaikan, mataku masih betah memejam. _Sumpah, aku ketakutan!_

"Buka matamu!" segala kelembutan pada suaranya menguap. "Aku benci ditolak, Minhyung."

Takut-takut, aku membuka mata. Pandangan kami beradu, ketidakmujuran buatku. "Yukhei, aku nggak bermaksud—"

Lanjutan kalimatku tertahan di ujung lidah. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan bibirku diraup oleh bibir tebalnya. Dia menghanyutkanku ke dalam ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut, aku tahu yang satu ini bukan perwujudan cinta kasih. Napasku berhenti sebentar. Kali ini, bukan hasil swakarsa. _Sumpah, aku butuh menghirup udara!_

Tautan bibir kami lepas setelah menit-menit yang terasa kekal, kesempatan untuk mengambil napas dengan rakus tak bakal kusia-siakan. "Hari ini bukan hari yang baik buatku, Minhyung," dia memulai narasinya. Sepasang bola mata beriris gelap itu menerawang menatap sandaran ranjang di belakangku. "Aku nyaris kena tembak di kaki," katanya pelan, ekspresi datarnya berubah menjadi cerah. Seratus persen tidak wajar, orang kebanyakan bakal ketakutan sampai muka mereka pucat seperti vampir jika mengalami hal serupa. Tapi, dia memang bukan orang kebanyakan.

"Jisung dan Jeno tertangkap polisi. Renjun ditembak mati di tempat," dia mulai mengabsen anak buahnya yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. _Peduli setan, Love. Mau mereka ditembak mati di tempat, mau mereka dibui sampai kiamat, bukan urusanku._

Sesudah itu, dia mengerang. Erangan itu begitu dalam sampai urat lehernya tegang. Akumulasi amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, siap meledak kapan saja. "Minhyung!" serunya geram. _Bedebah! Bedebah kamu; Jisung, Jeno, Renjun, dan polisi antah berantah yang membuat Yukhei kacau seperti ini! Bedebah, aku yang susah!_

"Yukhei. Love." Aku memanggilnya lirih. _Jangan marah! Jangan marah kepadaku!_

Yukhei menyeringai, "Salah nama, Minhyung." Lalu, bunyi kulit beradu dengan kulit memenuhi penjuru kamar. Yukhei menampar pantatku kasar. Panas dan perih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"M—Master, maaf."

"Kamu bikin hariku tambah buruk," ucapnya dingin. Selanjutnya, tamparan kasar di pantat kembali kudapat, berkali-kali tanpa jeda. Saking sakitnya, aku sampai tidak merasakan apa-apa. Yukhei kembali menciumku, lebih liar daripada sebelumnya.

"Minhyung, aku tinggal punya kamu," suaranya lirih dan bergetar. Tangan Yukhei merayap turun, merabai perut dan dadaku. "Jangan pergi, ya?"

 _Tidak ada yang pasti selain ketidakpastian, Khei. Aku nggak bisa janji._ Namun, sepatah _ya_ meluncur seiring dengan lenguh dan desah tanpa bisa kutahan. Segala sesuatu jadi lembut dan hangat, aku bisa merasakan cinta di setiap cumbuannya. _Teruslah seperti ini, Yukhei._

Satu per satu pakaianku mulai tanggal, sedangkan pakaian Yukhei masih lengkap. Kami masih dalam mode budak dan majikan. Kelanjutannya sudah jelas. Garis besarnya adalah campuran rasa sakit, nikmat, dan panas. Detailnya biar jadi rahasia ranjang kami yang berderit-derit. Prosesi itu berjalan cukup lama, tubuh bawahku sampai mati rasa.

Pelepasan terakhirnya panjang dan lama, memenuhi setiap sudut dan celah. Yukhei sempat ambruk, tapi tak lama kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Intuisiku bilang, Yukhei akan segera kembali. Aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

"Dari mana?" tanyaku saat Yukhei kembali ke kamar. Dia masih setengah telajang, sama seperti saat meninggalkan kamar tadi.

"Minhyung, berjanjilah untuk ikut ke mana pun aku pergi!" pertanyaanku dibalas dengan permintaan.

Berat, aku mengangguk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendasari permintaannya. Tapi, apa pun itu, sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Ayo, ikut aku ke neraka!" Sebilah pisau muncul dari balik punggungnya. Mata pisaunya mengilat diterpa penerangan kamar yang seadanya. Sayatan-sayatan kecil mulai dia rajahkan ke kulit dekat leherku. Ini bukan kali pertama, tapi mengingat tujuannya, hampir pasti ini akan jadi yang terakhir.

Pandanganku mengabur seiring dengan menguatnya bau anyir di udara. Tanpa perlu kutengok, aku tahu kalau luka yang disayatkan ke tubuhku lebih dari mengerikan. Rasanya perih bukan main. Andai tadi dia langsung membunuhku, mungkin perihnya cuma sebentar.

Kesadaranku perlahan hilang. Hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum pingsan adalah bunyi sirine diikuti suara tembakan, lalu erangan kesakitan Yukhei. _Tidak ada yang pasti selain ketidakpastian. Aku ingkar janji. Pergilah, Khei! Sampai jumpa di ketidakpastian!_

 **[a/n]**

Sudah saya beri peringatan secara gamblang di awal kalau konten cerita saya kali ini bakal agak meresahkan. Oh ya, di sini Mark dan Lucas memang sama-sama punya gangguan kejiwaan.

 _I deeply apologize for the inconvenience though._


End file.
